1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a holder for used bags. The invention is more particularly directed toward a holder for used plastic bags, the holder holding bags in at least two groups, the bags in each group of different size from the bags in the other groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holders for used plastic bag are known. They comprise a single, elongated, tubular, container, adapted to be mounted vertically, with an inlet at the top and an outlet at the bottom. The used plastic bag is crumpled into a rough ball shape and stuffed into the container through the inlet. The initial bag is moved down through the container as additional bags are loaded into the container through the inlet. The initial bag can normally be removed through the outlet when needed. A slot is provided in the wall of the container, the slot extending nearly over the length of the container and parallel to the longitudinal center line of the container. A pushing member can be inserted through the slot into the container to move the bags down toward the outlet if needed. A bag can also be removed from the container, if desired, back out through the inlet, when pushed up to the inlet through the slot, or even directly through the slot.
The known bag holders have several disadvantages. Bags of varying size can be loaded into the holder, and if the user is looking for a small bag, one or more larger bags may have to be removed from the holder before a small bag is retrieved. The larger bags then have to be reinserted into the holder. It can also be difficult to load bags into the holder through the inlet since plastic bags are difficult to maintain compressed while loading. The bags immediately tend to expand when released from the compressed state in loading the bag through the inlet making it difficult to push them into the inlet.